emperor_jarjarkinefandomcom-20200214-history
S
Interview Hey welcome to my blog. In this blog, I am going to make you discover some staff of the wiki and how they discovered this wiki ! My first interview will be with my Alcolo MODO friend, ゆ. ---- Any questions about the interview? you want to be interviewed too? tell it in the comments. {| class="collapsible" width="100%" style="border:1px solid #cc0000; background-color: #cc0000; ; ; ; padding:1px; padding-bottom:15px; background-color" !style="color: White"|Interviewer |- |style="background-color: Black"| Emperor Jarjarkine |- |style="background-color: Black"| Game Questions ---- *'Interviewer':Hi *'ゆ':Hi *'Interviewer':I am going to ask you few questions okay? *'ゆ' :Sure *'Interviewer': Okay lets do this *'ゆ': : ok *Interviewer: Lets talk about the game *ゆ:Which one? *Interviewer:Online *ゆ:Alright *Interviewer: Are you a beta tester? *ゆ: Yeah, I was once. *Interviewer: Oh oh oh :P........so.. HOW IT WAS? *ゆ: It was fine, admittedly I was playing it on a laptop on the lowest possible settings so it looked worse than Arena, but still, it was enjoyable. I still don't understand how a single bucket of water can completely put out multiple burning buildings. *Interviewer::D How about the story? *ゆ: I know next to nothing about the story, and it seems pretty bland in comparison to Morrowind. I'd by lying if I said I cared though, I care more about the exploration aspect. *Interviewer: And, is the gameplay is nice? *ゆ: In comparison to games in general, it's pretty mediocre. Compare it to combat in other TES games and it's alright. Compare it to combat in most other MMOs and it's absolutely fantastic. *Interviewer:Really? *ゆ: Yeah, well, that's in terms of the combat gameplay, the other bits are overall pretty decent. *Interviewer: Hum and wich of the 3d faction you choiced? *ゆ: Well, I'm unsure, I'm hoping to pre-order the game so I can be any race in any faction. So I'm thinking of being a Nord in the Aldmeri Dominion, just because it makes no sense. Otherwise I'm thinking of being an Argonian in the Daggerfall Covenant. *Interviewer: Not Ebonheart Pact? *ゆ: Well, the Ebonheart Pact has Skyrim and Morrowind, areas we've already explored pretty well in other games. I'd like to see the other provinces. *Interviewer: In Skyrim? *ゆ: Yeah, in Skyrim and Morrowind. *Interviewer: Now lets talk about TES:V *ゆ: Oki doki *Interviewer: We gonna talk about a new thing *ゆ:Oh? *Interviewer: Yeap *ゆ:Nice *Interviewer:Yeah A brand new When the 1sd TES came out? I mean, the one that cames out and you knew that it was comming out? *ゆ: Uh... 1996? I'm taking a guess here. *Interviewer: And, wich one is the first that you saw? I mean, the one that cames out and you knew that it was comming out? *ゆ:Oooh. I first saw Oblivion, I have know idea when, but it was a little bit after it was released. I didn't actually buy it until much later though when I got in to Fallout, because originally I thought Oblivion looked awful. *no *Interviewer: But was it? *ゆ: No, it turned out to be great. xD *Interviewer:How did you feel *ゆ:I thought it looked amazing, I couldn't wait! *Interviewer: Was it? *ゆ: Of course! Though, Skyrim's story is awful, the game itself is great, I wouldn't call it the best game ever though. *Interviewer:....awful?? *ゆ: Large beefy Brian Blessed voiced individual defeats big evil dragon, not exactly much originality there. *Interviewer:humm...And the music? *ゆ:Fine, it fits the atmosphere well. *Interviewer: What about the graphic ? and desapear i was strumbled *ゆ:Oh, the graphics are also good, a very good improvement since Oblivion. *Interviewer::D What "piss" you the most in skyrim? *ゆ: The poor magic system. *Interviewer:? *ゆ: It's a major downgrade since Oblivion, and it would have been much better if they sticked with the previous system. *Interviewer: :D So i have like 677 save *ゆ: Wow, that's alot. I also back up my saves, but I don't have nearly as many saves as you do. Wiki Questions ----- *Interviewer:How about talking about the wiki? *ゆ: Okay *Interviewer: How did you discovered it? *ゆ: I was looking for a community to join on the internet, and I was playing Skyrim at the time, so I decided to go check out the TESWiki. *Interviewer: Was good? *ゆ: It was great, the community was welcoming, I first just started posting on the off-topic board, but then spread out from there. *Interviewer: But, the wiki was vast like now? *ゆ: Not really, it was still quite large, but it was quite different from how it is now. *Interviewer: Different? Why? *ゆ:There was no chat, there were different users on at that time, and the forum was still quite early on. Well, there was IRC, but not many people used it. *Interviewer: No chat? *ゆ: As I said, there was IRC, but not chat as we know it now. *Interviewer: And how about the community? It was a nice one ? *ゆ: They were nice, and not as strict and elitist as some of the other communities I've seen. *Interviewer: And what's made the community gets alot of users? *ゆ: TES is a popular franchise, and TESWiki is one Wikia's biggest wikis, so it's no popular it's so frequent. There are few other wikis which are as active as this one. *Interviewer: *Interviewer: When you joined, were you shy? *UAM: Not really. *Interviewer: Your edits were undo often? *ゆ: I don't think I've ever had an undone edit, none that I can remember anyway, I don't generally edit on the mainspace unless it's important or an obvious grammatical fix. Too many times have I seen pointless edits for the sake of edit-count. *Interviewer: hum thats right Like badge-hunting right? *ゆ:What is the best quality of TES:Wiki? *Interviewer: *ゆ: *Interviewer: *ゆ: *Interviewer: *ゆ: *Interviewer: *ゆ: *Interviewer: *ゆ: *Interviewer: *ゆ: *Interviewer: *ゆ: *Interviewer: *ゆ: *Interviewer: *ゆ: *Interviewer: *ゆ: *Interviewer: *ゆ: *Interviewer: *ゆ: *Interviewer: *ゆ: *Interviewer: *ゆ: *Interviewer: *ゆ: